


傲慢（七）

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 54





	傲慢（七）

七  
这四个里江原大概是最能屈能伸、善于规避惩罚的。  
能不挨的打一定不挨，就算一月里错误连连，到快月底时候也会厚着脸皮求个恩典免了每月的叙职。  
就如现在，反正要被肏的，肏过之后再挨打，太不值了吧。  
“肏你是惩罚吗？”林悦危险的捏住了江原的臀瓣。  
江原只得摇头，然后向后靠了靠臀瓣在林悦手心蹭着。  
林悦从江原浴衣的口袋里拿出了一瓶润滑剂，顺手塞到了江原嘴里，江原嘟了嘟嘴，顺势含住。  
没有润滑的手指揉了揉江原的穴口，帮他一点点放松。  
“我罚元伊时候，你怎么那么不乖呢？”林悦的另一只手捏住了江原的乳头，然后用指腹揉按着，林悦说话总是云淡风轻，像是和好友开着无关痛痒的小玩笑。  
而江原却从手指那故意折磨的挑逗和力道知道，林悦在施与惩罚，他不喜他的行为。  
林悦其实是个很好相与的人，或者说对他的家奴一直很好，不似有些家主那般条条框框等级森严，每日叩头问安，林悦平时对他们如同家长一般，偶尔也能开开玩笑，但是这并不意味的江原不怕生气的他，他的宠和罚是不冲突的。  
“我错了……”江原含着润滑剂含含糊糊的认错。只有左歌那个傻子才会在这种时候争辩一番，而江原自认为聪明的做法，便是乖乖认错。  
“认错最积极的是你了。”林悦拍了拍他的屁股，“屡教不改的也是你。”  
林悦将润滑剂拿了出来放到了江原手里，“让我就这么进去？”  
江原自然不想吃苦头，仰头吻住了自家主子，然后手背过去给自己扩张着。  
林悦在性爱上算不上一个温柔的人，相反他喜欢施加痛苦、留下标记，但是抵不过器大活好，他就是能让人痛着爽哭，求饶后又回味。  
江原每次对于上床是又怕又有些隐隐的期待。他仰起头，露出脆弱的脖颈，仍由林悦在他敏感的肌肤上吸吮啃咬，林悦喜欢在白皙的皮肤上留下烙印，齿痕、吻痕、鞭痕，都别样的美丽。  
“家主嗯——好痛——”江原被压在沙发上，腰肢塌着将臀高高献起，林悦从后边不断深入挺动，不断将巴掌落在他臀上。  
“疼？”林悦揽过江原的头，在他下唇上留下一个清晰的牙印，“不爽吗？坏孩子。”  
“啊哈嗯——不、啊——家主、主人……”江原一声声高亢的呻吟，随着巴掌又溢出细碎的痛呼，滚烫的汗水顺着他通红的脸颊流下，他眯着眼双唇无意识的微微张开，随着呼吸而出的娇喘，都带着情欲的蜜意。  
一场欢爱过后，江原从脖颈到指尖都留下了一串串不是紫红的吻痕就是青紫的牙印，尚且在高潮的余韵中，呼吸急促的不行，腿脚软着，几次差点跪坐在地上。但是作为家奴的素养，他此刻正跪在家主的腿间，不断吞吐清理着，口唇伺候完后才拿来温热的毛巾善后。  
“家主……”  
江原腿脚颤抖着，却努力保持着跪直，后穴里的浊液黏腻着难受，但是没有允许他却只能一直含着。  
林悦点点头，随后说道：“去吧，叼过来。”  
江原知道这场罚是躲不过了，一个叼字，便说明他不能用手，他心里吐槽自己真是倒霉，还是规规矩矩的爬了过去。  
这一爬，紧闭的穴口自然放松了，里边的浊液便顺着腿流了下来，等他急忙夹紧臀瓣时，已经为时过晚。  
林悦从江原齿间接过湿漉漉的竹条，用前端挑了挑大腿上挂着的浊液，不悦的皱了皱眉，“原原是想去训导营加课？”  
江原自然是不想的，那鬼地方谁爱去谁去，反正他不要！  
于是更是乖巧的趴下身子，将臀高高翘起，主动掰开臀瓣，撒娇道：“加课也要家主教导，不要去那奇奇怪怪的地方嘛。”


End file.
